In general, intelligent vehicular transportation includes remote monitoring of vehicles, road conditions, remote vehicle surveillance, and driving conditions etc. using telematics and telemetry data analysis. Telematics has been widely implemented worldwide for analyzing data captured by various telecommunication devices on remote objects such as vehicles. For example, by utilizing telematics in combination with the deployed GPS (Global Positioning System) device in a vehicle, it is possible to track the exact location of the vehicle. Similarly, telematics helps in trailer tracking and fleet management of vehicles. Telematics involve various telecommunication and sensing devices integrated in a vehicle under the control of the vehicle. In contrast to telematics, telemetry is the process of measuring parameters from the location of source to the location of computational and analytics performing the task of analysis of the measured parameters without affecting the control on the objects in the vehicle. The analytics platform itself may be in the vehicle or at a remote location such as in a “cloud”, or split in some way across the two.
In the background art, various vehicular applications are provided on either the Smartphones of the end-users subscribed to these applications or on the telematics platforms. However, all these vehicular application is unique of its kind and meant for specific activity monitoring. These are limited to providing specific applications deployed on Smartphone or any telematics platform with or without the usage of a back end server. Each of this applications act as a standalone application that can be deployed on user's Smartphone and will track a dedicated/specific activity in the smart-vehicle environment. However, these applications can be leveraged to develop and deploy various other applications in context with the vehicular domain by using the algorithms and the software development logic on the basis of which each standalone application is developed. More particularly, each of These applications can be provided as various services in the platform based Intelligent Transportation system that facilitates development, testing and deploy of numerous applications by means of data and system components reusability.
Thus, in view of the above, there is a long-felt need in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.